A cry for Diseases
by Eye-Freak
Summary: Itachi was enjoying it so much... But wait! He forgot to ask his lover a very important question.... "Have you been tested?" Warning: Yaoi KisaXItac, don't like don't read.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or the characters within it. **

**Warning: KisaXItac male pairing aka Yaoi, sexual content, vile language. That is all.**

**Author Notes: My second attempt with KisaXItac, hope it gets more hits since it actually has more of a decent story line. And please enjoy. Thank you.**

Their lips were crushing together gracefully and sweetly at the time. The long raven haired male licked at his demon shark partner's lips lustfully, nibbling on the sensitive blue lower lip.

Kisame's small, perfectly round, marble-like eyes flickered open from the arousing kiss his feminine Uchihan' partner grasped into. Then he departed to say something that just came straight out of his jelly-like mind.

"God damn, Itachi-san. First, you told me you weren't interested, but you sneaked into my room without permission?" A smile stretched across Kisame's blue and hideous shark-like features, reaching from ear to ear. "You are a badass."

"Shut the fuck up, Kisame-san..." Itachi whispered in his usual monotone voice, but sounding more husky as usual.

Itachi's soft lips glided across the side of Kisame's delicate, but thick throat regions. Planting lovey-dovey kisses all over the patches of blue skin until the young Uchiha reached down to the other male's collar bone. Teasingly, Itachi nibbled upon visible and tight clenched bone seen through thin layers of skin and muscle. This caused Kisame to go insane and moan out Itachi's name, his large and strong hands clasping onto the sides of Itachi's perfectly round and narrow waist.

He bit down even harder with his natural sharp fangs, causing blood to trinkle down the blue skinned male's strongly built chest. Itachi pressed his soft and wet pink muscle along the other's skin, making him shiver with delight before leveling his dark coal-like optics up into the stinging yellow eyes of his lover.

"As long you don't tell anyone I love you, we're fine." Itachi insisted, making it sound more like a threat than a warning.

"Yeah..." Was all Kisame could manage to reply.

He was very upset that Itachi didn't want everyone else in the Akatsuki clan to know their secret. Well, they know that Kisame _loves _him, but doesn't know that Itachi loves him. It made Kisame's heart pumping and beating fast repeatedly.

Sweat poured down both of their foreheads, making their hair patted against their wet and putrid faces. Itachi's bright pale features glowed with beauty and caution. While Kisame's dark blue features were scary and exhausted, the gil structures found above his cheek bone to twitch violently from the attention he got from the other.

Itachi wrapped his long and slender legs around Kisame's widened hips. With his pale and creamy ankles crisscrossed like an 'x', pressing lightly against the other's broad back.

They were brought back into a luscious and hot kiss, smacking sounds echoeing through out Kisame's Aquamarine colored room.

Once again, the Shark-like man interuppted the kiss that Itachi enjoyed so much by thrusting his sausage-like fingers into Itachi's mouth. Itachi groaned, sucking seductively on three of them as Kisame blushed deeply.

The Sharingan's mouth slipping against all three gigantic fingers, curving and making it wet and dripping with slobber. Kisame leaned against the aquarium made bedpost, which had real goldfish, angel fish, lobsters, baby sharks, and minnow fish swimming and crawling around. The fresh sight of the blue waters made Itachi and Kisame feel more comfortable and more at home, at least for Kisame that is.

Deeply breatheing and highly turned out by Itachi's motions of sucking and licking against his large appendages, Kisame started to became more erect. Pain surging through as the tip already rubbed against Itachi's very tight entrance.

Itachi finally removed the fingers from his mouth, licking his own lips.

Without warning, Kisame thrust in all of his fingers, even the one that weren't lubricated, into Itachi's asshole.

"A-Agh! Ki-Kisame... You fucking bastard.. I wasn't..." Kisame smacked his ass with his free hand and continued to move his fingers up. "READY!"

Itachi screeched, knowing it was his first time. Tears filled up his tear-ducts as he squirmed. Kisame started to finger fuck him.

"Ki-Kisam-" He got cut off by plump blue lips, driving him off the walls. Moving up and down repeatedly, wanting the older man so bad...

Kisame stuck his strong tongue into Itachi's awaiting mouth, making the small man become hardened and aroused. He sucked onto the little weasel's tongue, making him moan out his name as the shark male removed his wet and slimey fingers from the other's now loosened asshole.

Without warning once again, Kisame thrust the whole erection up to Itachi's prostate, making him scream like bloody murder.

Thank god the walls were sound proof...

They kept thrusting and rocking hips together. Itachi dug his fingers into the back of Kisame's shoulders and kept frenching and kissing him rapidly. Kisame thrusted in and out repeatedly in a violent and vicious way, making Itachi bobble his head while kissing. Moans vibrating into eachother's mouthes and down their throats.

Kisame grunted, spanking on the younger's buttcheeks until they turned red and tender, then massaged them up as continued to bang into him.

Itachi responded with hesitated huffs, feeling one of Kisame's hands messing with his erect member, pumping it as he was getting anally fucked.

He couldn't take it anymore...

Itachi's eyes turned crimson red to reveal the Mangekyou Sharingan towards his lover.

At first, Kisame thought he was going to hurt him, but then when he looked into Itachi's eyes, he cummed first.

Itachi was supposed to cum first, but instead, he forcefully had Kisame cum first. Then Itachi cummed A reversed spell upon them both.

"Damn you... hot... son of a... bitch..." Kisame sighed in relief, glad to release all of his seed.

Itachi smacked his lips against Kisame's before breatheing harshly from his strong orgasm.

"I-I love you..." Itachi said, dizzyly falling asleep upon Kisame's laying figure. Kisame pulled himself out of Itachi's warm and now non-virgin ass.

"I love you too, buddy..." Kisame said, sighing and kissing his young lover on the forehead, before stroking his hair comfortabley and drifting off into a nice little sleep.

The Next Day, Itachi went to get a doctor's appointment to check for any HIVs or STDs. While Kisame went to practice more with His Samehada and water jutsu.

"Mr. Uchiha?" A nurse asked with a clipboard and pen in her hands.

"Yes." Itachi said, sitting up from the waiting room and walking over to the white dressed female.

"Follow me."  
So Itachi did.

The next room he was led to was a white colored room. Complete with a white gurney, white mattress, white sheets, white pillows, white doctor equipment, white cabinets, etc sure you get the point.

Itachi sat down on the gurney and the doctor came in. It was a female with short pink hair, but long bangs made into a chopper bob.

Her green eyes shifted to Itachi with a kind smile, showing off a needled with nothing in it.

"Alright Mr. Uchiha. I'm Miss Sakura Haruno, and I'm your doctor. I will take your blood sample and I will return the test results for any sort of HIVs, STDs, or AIDs for you immeditately." She explained professionally.

Itachi silently sighed in relief.

"Thank you.." Itachi said before Sakura put the needle into Itachi's arm, retrieving some of the dark red blood he knew that Kisame would fight for.

As soon as she took the blood sample, she gave another smile to Itachi and took the needle with her as she escorted Itachi to the door.

"That's about it. It was a pleasure to see you today, Sir. Hope everything goes well." Sakura said before waving.

Itachi nodded to her back as a sign for goodbye. Him walking away out of the doctor's office and back to mother nature.

"The bastard should've told me if he had been tasted... Gah... It felt too good though..." Itachi mumbled to himself as he walked into the forest of Konohagakure.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Author: Please review.**


End file.
